the best activity ever
by kittyway
Summary: pete wentz is bored but patrick has a diffrent idea of fun in mind sex... sorry about the rubbish grammar


lovers fun

Pete Wentz loved patrick but just how much

Petes p.o.v

God dammit patrick why the fuck do you have to look so sexy in your jeans, dress shirt and tie i soo want to rip them off of you.  
i lie across the sofa and laugh perfect view of patricks ass who is sitting at the desk typing something i sit up and slowly but softly across the room to the desk put my hands on his shoulders and put my head on my hands i giggle hey trick im bored

Patricks p.o.v

yeah your bored i smirk oh what can i do for a bored little petey lets see petes eyes go huge and puppy like heehee ohhhhh pete i glare at him hes mutttering silly cureses lets have enough of that i lunge at him and kiss him he pulls back a shocked expresion on his tanned face. Oh pete i say im sorry.

Petes p.o.v

I dont know what to say so i kiss him back he lifts himself off the chair and i push him softly on to the sofa he kisses me passionatly im on his lap kissing him i never told patrick i liked him so i guess he now knows im a bit scared if this goes further it might get a bit serious he mutters to me upstairs now emmmmmm okay im now very scared we go up stairs he pushes me on the bed i panic a bit his tee is off and hes panting i look up blushing slighty.

Patricks p.o.v

Oh god he looks so cute when he blushes i smile at him and say softly t-shirt off he doesnt get it so i yank at it he goes oh sorry and pulls it up over his head i smirk your gorgeous i stutter at him i lean in and kiss him pushing my tounge u against his lips he opens his mouth giving me entrance i grapple his belt he looks up at me in shock i say dont panic baby it will hurt a bit i pull his jeans off his legs hes already hard i giggle i wil pull my jeans off i smile.

Petes p.o.v

Ummmm i mutter im hard yes but scared not my pulls my boxers off reveling my hard member i moan at the feeling its so good i mumble.  
he bends his head down i shove my hand down to stop him your boxers are on get them off now i smile cutely at him he does what i say good boy.  
his lips wrap around my throbing member i moan as he moves his head up and down and sucks harder and harder i grab his hair and moan out his name o oooo hhhhh patrick please a minute baby he says.

Patricks p.o.v

i move up his body and go to the drawer hes moaning and whimpering i giggle and put my hand into the drawer and grab a condom and lube its hard to do soo as petes grabbing me and trying to get me down he wants it i think so i grab his legs and put the on my shoulders his eyes are wide open i smile here we go i say pouring lube on tw of my fingers he moans to me immmm a scared tricky i say dont panic it will hurt a bit but its a nice pain i put my fingers near his entrance he moans at me i put one finger in he tenses up i move it a bit he crys out.  
i put in a second and scissor them he lets out stutterd moans ohhh patrick he trys to impale himself on my fingers i get the hint and move them in and out i pull them out and slide the condom on.

Petes p.o.v

It hurts but its good what i wanted anyway.I hiss at the feeling of emtyness i see him putting lube on his hard member.  
he holds me by my shoulders and says you ready i smile yeah baby always his member is pushed up so close he presses in and pushes i let out a long moan its good its soo good i cry out he pushes in a bit deeper and deeper and i scream right there baby more ohhh more i moan he pulls out and slams in again and again bbbbaby im gonna cummm im goinnna cummmm

Patricks p.o.v

Me to i moan hes great in bed i smile to myself i go faster and faster i moan out as i cum in him he soon cums after his cum splats all over my chest i love you he moans you to baby i smile i pull out of him and lie next to him he curls up next to me i smile lets do thi again some other time i giggle it was fun he smiles you are the best activity ever i mile again at him good good he falls aslep next to me soon after i fall asleep.

Petes p.o.v

i wake up hes still there hasnt moved i smile and curl up when he door opens im underr the covers so patrick i tense up pete pete were has he gone its joe he pulls back the blankets and lets out a surprised gasp oh god why on earth are you two naked in bed together i stutter emmm hey joe patrik wakes up baby. baby joe laughs oh go you two were yous drunk no i grumble i love him and thats why we did it okay so shut the fuc he smiles at me joe do gaydos dear oh dear get some clothes on im hungry we're going shopping. 


End file.
